Vampire (Dracula Untold)
Vampires are human corpses reanimated and sustained by demonic forces. Vampires are descended from Gaius Julius Caesar, who made a Faustian blood covenant with a demon in exchange for power and immortality, but at the cost of his humanity and being forever condemned to life with an insatiable craving for human blood. Creation Vampires possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest their blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them, causing them to experience monstrous dreams with images of the people they love the most being in danger or dying and predatory animals with vampiric red eyes and some glimpses of a vampires clawed hands and teeth. These dreams could possibly be premonitions of what would happen if they gave into their thirst, as many scenes from Vlad's nightmare actually happened, such as Mirena's death and Gaius leaving his cave. They will then awaken soon after to adjust to their new traits and senses. If they do not drink human blood for the span of three days, they will become human again by the morning of the last day. If they do drink human their condition will be irreversible and all-consuming, as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, an increase in their powers and an intense fear for Christian ornaments such as a crucifix, which they persevere as glowing red and having an intense light. History The oldest vampire seen thus far is Gaius Julius Caesar. According to a Transylvanian monk, Gaius was once mortal, but made a pact with a demon in return for power. The demon gave Gaius it's blood and he became the first vampire. The demon, however, tricked Gaius and condemned him to everlasting confinement in Broken Tooth Mountain. Years later, in 1462, Gaius made Vlad III Tepes into a vampire in order for Vlad to save his kingdom and his son from Mehmed II. Vlad destroyed Mehmed's army but ended up not resisting human blood for 3 days. He ended up making it to the last few seconds of the 3 days when he drank Mirena's blood. Physiology Vampires are the "living dead"; damned souls preserved in their own corpses by the blood of the demon in their veins. To the human eye, vampires can appear exactly as they did in life in a more perfected state, such as when Vlad’s scars he had on his back were healed with no evidence of the scars there. This, however, is a facade which hides their true, desiccated appearance; glowing red eyes, sharp and elongated teeth that can become pointed fangs, block veins near their eyes, and the vague image of their skull beneath their face when they show their true form. They can also transform their face to have grey, mottled and decayed looking skin, a dislocated, larger and more animalistic mouth and teeth, pointed and sharp finger tips and hands, and bright red glowing pupils, as well as their eyes becoming distorted in color or completely black. Vampires can also breath during the three days until they give in to human blood. Then they can possibly be immune to attacks to their breathing since their breathing is no longer there. Vampires also have a set of fangs on the two outer upper incisors which are next to the upper canines. Vampires who are still in the three day transition can get angry and frustrated easily and if they become full vampires this increases along with all of the other emotions. Vampires also display their darker side of themselves which is increased if they become full vampires. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' - Because death has already claimed them, vampires do not possess a lifespan, nor do they age or decay. If vampires are damaged at all, whatever damage they experience will instantaneously be gone as though there was no damage the moment after. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires' undead, immortal flesh heals in seconds from any wound without causing them any seeming discomfort. They return from the dead by sunlight with some blood, with their bodies fully restored, though this has only been demonstrated by full vampires. *'Superhuman Strength' - Upon being made into vampires, their strength and overall bodily force increases dramatically to the point where they can overpower men with ease and crush stone with their bare hands, even accidentally. The Master Vampire describes a vampire's strength as that of a hundred men. A would-be vampire still within the three day transition period can ram into a charging army of over a thousand men and trample them, sending them flying through the air with the force of a stampeding animal. Eventually, slaughtered them all, proving themselves as a literal one man army. Full vampires experience a further increase in strength once they consume human blood for the first time. *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires are described as possessing "the speed of a falling star". They are unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge their attacks, no matter what effort their human adversaries put into their attacks. Full vampires move so fast that they seem to appear and disappear instantaneously. They can sneak up on their prey from behind by appearing seemingly out of nowhere. *'Metamorphoses' - Vampires hold dominion over the night and all its creatures. They can call upon bats to do their will and can transform into a swarm of bats at will. Their clothing and anything they hold, like swords etc. also de-materializes into bats with them.Vampires are also able to see, hear, and roar while they are a swarm of bats. Vampires can also change parts of their bodies into bats to grab people, become intangible to attacks, among other things. They also have the ability to change their appearance by transforming their face to have grey and decayed looking skin, a dislocated, larger and more animalistic mouth and teeth, pointed and sharp finger tips and hands, and bright red glowing pupils, as well as their eyes becoming distorted in color or completely black with also block veins near their eyes, and the vague image of their skull beneath their face when they show their true form. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vampires possess enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing reminiscent of that of a bat or a wolf. Their sense of hearing is so fine that they can hear a spider spinning its web from several feet away, or hear the heartbeat of a human across hundreds of meters. They possess bat-like sonar which allows them to see in complete darkness and also to perceive their prey through the beating of their hearts or the flow of the blood in their veins. Their eyesight is refined beyond the ordinary 20/20 spectrum, allowing them to clearly see the stars even on a cloudy night and to perceive their prey across many kilometers. *'Vampirism' - Vampires possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest there blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them and cause them to have monstrous dreams with images of the people they love the most being in danger or dying (possibly a vision of what would happen if the vampire gave into their thirst), predatory like animals with vampiric red eyes and some glimpses of a vampire's clawed hands and teeth. Upon awakening, sometimes a vampire will find themselves in another location from where they were turned (though this was only seen with Vlad) and will adjust to their new traits and senses. If they do not drink blood for the span of three days, they will become human again by the morning of the last day. If they do drink blood, their condition will be irreversible and all consuming as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, and an intense fear for Christian ornaments, such as a crucifix, which they persevere as glowing red and having an intense light. *'Superhuman Endurance and Stamina' - Vampires are able to take large amounts of injury from their enemies and can stay physically active longer than any human. * Self-Age Appearance Shifting - Vampires can shift the appearance of their age to look older or younger such as when Vlad made himself look like he had a bit of grey hair but not a lot. * Conventional Harm Immunity - Vampires are for all intents and purposes immune to conventional means of harm. *'Unique powers' - It is a theory that vampires can get special powers unique to their vampiric self as listed. They only get these powers when they become full vampires. **'Mesmerism' - Vampires can possesses the ability mentally dominate, coerce, and order humans to obey their desires upon eye-to-eye contact with an individual. **'Weather Control' - Only Full Vampires can control the weather, creating lightning storms and covering the sun and sky with thick, stormy clouds and just as easily remove them. Abilities Abilities vary between vampires but these abilities are enhanced and perfected. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Sunlight burns and blisters a vampire's skin leaving them weak and not strong enough to stand, for a minute. Prolonged exposure will deteriorate and disintegrate full vampires into a corpse like figure similar to a thousand year old fossil, though they will regenerate if they are exposed to blood. Most full vampires can be killed by sunlight. Some vampires deteriorate and/ or disintegrate slower or faster than other vampires. Only open sunlight will cause these effects. *'Wood' - Sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill vampires, causing them and whatever they are wearing to rapidly decompose and disintegrate, along with the clothes they are wearing, as if time was accelerated for them. They will then end up a fossil like corpse with tatter cloth that was once their clothes. *'Silver' - The touch of silver burns a vampire's skin and being in the presence of large amounts of silver can remove their physical abilities for as long as they are in contact, leaving them almost mortal and as weak as a human, which can be used to keep them from hunting and causing unwanted casualties. Vampires burn when touched with silver, along with reducing their strength and speed, and impairing their vision and hearing. Although, they still could only be killed through wood piercing their hearts. The very sight of silver makes them weak as seen when their vision was blurred and distorted, as was their hearing. The Master Vampire claims that the mere sight of silver offends vampires. *'Bloodlust' - Vampires are driven by an eternal, damning thirst for living human blood, causing them to have trouble being in close proximity to humans, especially being in their personal space. Older vampires like Vlad III Tepes have much better control over their hunger. Gaius Julius Caesar apparently suffered no real negative effect from the blood lust; likely either due to his age or to the fact that he had spent so long trapped alone within the mountains where fresh blood was in such short supply. *'Crucifix' - As they draw their power from infernal forces, a crucifix can keep full vampires away and has a similar affect as silver. However, this does not appear to have any effect on most full vampires. Vampires who have not fed are not affected at all by crucifixes, as their humanity is still intact. Dracula wasn't effected by crucifixes even though he fed on Mehmed II. Known Vampires *Gaius Julius Caesar *Vlad III Tepes Theoretical Things Here are some theoretical things a vampire from Dracula Untold could have: * Since vampires have dominion over the night and all its creatures, they could possibly possess the following: *'Night Manipulation: '''Vampires could possibly possess these abilities which come from the night itself: ** '''Bat generation': Vampires can possibly generate a swarm of bats from their hands from within their bodies. ** Darkness Manipulation: Since darkness is part of the night, vampires could be able to generate, absorb and/or manipulate the element of darkness in all its forms. ** Shadow Teleportation: Vampires can use the darkness to disappear and reappear at any place they choose. ** Nocturnal Creature Manipulation: Vampires could possibly manipulate any creature of the night rather than just bats (wolves, rats, fleas, and all other nocturnal creatures. ** Vampires could possibly turn day into night at anytime they choose. * Vampires have the speed of a falling star, so if they can move that fast, they would be able to move at a speed of 45 miles a second, which is more than 160,000 miles an hour. * Vampires possibly could be able to possess an infinite amount of bats when they shift into a swarm of bats. When a bat comes off it becomes a single bat and becomes becomes independent off the other bats in the swarm unless the vampire wills the bat to come back to the swarm. * Vampires could possibly have all of their powers amplified the more they feed on blood also known as Blood Empowerment. * Vampires could have the power of emotion detection since the Master Vampire sensed Vlad's hope. * The transformation into a vampire can possibly heal all mental and physical imperfections. * If someone who had vision problems as a human were to become a vampire, their vision is healed and perfected beyond the 20/20 spectrum. Trivia *Shown only in a deleted scene, Dracula, still under the effects of the Master Vampire's blood for three days, is shown drinking animal blood to avoid drinking human blood. This is suggested by his wife after she was told that vampires need to drink human blood, and she causes him to wonder if the blood really needs to come from a human. This suggests that vampires can live off animal blood if available and not be a danger to humans. *Vampires can shed tears and are able to feel emotion which some vampires that aren't in the Dracula Untold universe aren't capable of shedding tears according to Luke Evans in an interview. Category:Vampires Category:Vampires (Dracula Untold) Category:Undead Category:Undead (Dracula Untold) Category:Species